Appa and Daddy
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT FIC ] Seo Johnny x Jung Jaehyun (JohnJae). Johnny dan Jaehyun adalah pasangan sejenis yang tinggal bersama Mark, putra angkat mereka. Masalah mulai timbul ketika Mark dikucilkan di sekolah karena memiliki dua orang ayah dan tidak memiliki seorang ibu. LAST CHAPTER UP.
1. WHERE'S MOMMY?

**Appa and Daddy**

 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 - WHERE'S MOMMY?**

"Mark!"

Kedua kaki kecil Mark berlari menuju seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Bocah enam tahun itu tersebut tersenyum lebar.

" _Appa!_ "

Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Mark sebelum menggendongnya masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya. " _Hey_ , jagoan, bagaimana pelajaran hari ini?" tanyanya sembari mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Menyenangkan! Tadi siang kelas kami bermain basket saat pelajaran olahraga. Aku berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ karena _daddy_ sering bermain basket bersamaku di halaman rumah kita. Kim _Songsaenim_ memujiku dan memberiku cokelat!"

"Anak _appa_ memang pintar. Nanti malam _appa_ akan memasak _jajangmyeon_ kesukaanmu."

Senyuman Mark kembali mengembang. " _Yay_! Apa _daddy_ akan pulang terlambat lagi seperti kemarin?"

"Tidak, _daddy_ akan pulang tepat waktu hari ini karena tidak ada rapat penting seperti kemarin."

* * *

"Aduh, ini sulit sekali, _daddy_. Dua kali tiga berapa?"

Johnny mengecup kepala Mark yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya dengan sayang. Pria tiga puluh tujuh tahun tersebut sedang membantu putranya dengan tugas matematika dari sekolah.

"Jika Mark selalu makan dua buah permen setiap harinya, berapa permen yang Mark makan dalam tiga hari?"

Mark tampak berpikir keras. "Tidak tahu, _daddy_."

"Begini. Kemarin Mark makan dua permen, hari ini dua dan besok dua lagi. Dua ditambah dua berapa?"

"Empat, _daddy_."

"Empat ditambah dua lagi?"

Bocah manis tersebut menghitung dengan jari-jari kecilnya. "Enam?"

" _Good boy!_ Tidak sulit 'kan ternyata?"

Mark mengangguk senang. "Akhirnya selesai!"

"Sekarang gosok gigi bersama _appa_ dan tidur!"

Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh kecil Mark dari pangkuan Johnny. "Cium _daddy_ dulu, Mark."

"Goodnight, _daddy_." Mark mencium pipi Johnny singkat.

* * *

"Serius sekali, _daddy_."

Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop silvernya untuk menatap Jaehyun yang baru saja kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Pria tampan itu tersenyum sembari menepuk pahanya. " _Come here, love._ "

Jaehyun langsung menuruti permintaan sang suami untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Mark sudah tidur?" Tanya Johnny. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum tersenyum saat lengan kokoh Johnny melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Mark sudah besar, John. Waktu sangat cepat berlalu."

"Benar, rasanya baru kemarin kita membawa Mark yang baru berusia tiga bulan pulang dari panti asuhan."

Johnny mengingat-ingat peristiwa saat ia dan Jaehyun mulai mengasuh Mark enam tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua tidak banyak tahu tentang asal usul putra angkat mereka. Pihak panti asuhan hanya berkata bahwa mereka menemukan Mark yang baru berusia beberapa minggu ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh ibunya. Lee Minhyung adalah nama pemberian ibu kandungnya. Sekarang, marganya telah berganti menjadi Seo. Nama Mark sendiri adalah panggilan dari Johnny karena pemuda kelahiran Chicago tersebut ingin memberikan nama barat yang keren untuknya.

Johnny menikahi Jaehyun dua belas tahun yang lalu di Kanada karena tradisi kolot Korea Selatan yang menentang adanya hubungan sesama jenis. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sangatlah baik dan menjadi semakin baik sejak kedatangan Mark. Jaehyun sangat senang karena bisa mengasuh Mark di rumah sehingga ia tidak merasa bosan ketika Johnny sedang bekerja sebagai akuntan bank ternama Seoul. Sambil membesarkan Mark, Jaehyun tetap melakukan pekerjaannya sebagain translator Bahasa Inggris untuk dokumen legal. Jaehyun bekerja di apartemen mereka, sehingga banyak orang mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bapak rumah tangga.

"John, Mark bilang besok para ibu diundang ke sekolah untuk merayakan hari ibu. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang."

"Lucu sekali anak itu, rupanya ia tahu bahwa kau lebih cocok dipanggil _eomma_ ketimbang _appa_."

"Ish, kau ini! Aku takut, bagaimana jika mereka menganggapku aneh. Aku ini pria, masa datang sebagai ibu?"

"Santai saja, sayang. Mereka akan mengira jika kau datang untuk menggantika istrimu. Datanglah, kasihan Mark jika ia sendiri yang tidak membawa orangtua."

"Baiklah. Demi Mark."

Jaehyun terlalu banyak berpikir, ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya. Karena terlalu fokus pada lamunanya, Jaehyun terlonjak kaget saat Johnny mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"John!"

" _I'm horny, babe. Can we fuck?_ "

* * *

"Kau juga datang untuk menggantikan istrimu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Jujur, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika ditanya tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Memang, keluarga dan orang-orang yang ia kenal tahu bahwa ia dan Johnny telah menikah, tetapi, orang asing sering mengira bahwa mereka adalah teman atau saudara. Baik Johnny maupun Jaehyun tidak berani bertindak kelewat mesra di hadapan publik karena Korea Selatan masih kurang menerima hubungan sesama jenis. Mereka juga tidak bercerita pada Mark bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan romantis, jika Mark sudah menginjak usia remaja, baru mereka akan bercerita. Untuk saat ini, Mark hanya tahu jika ia memiliki dua orang ayah.

"Aku Kim Jongin, ayah dari Donghyuck. Aku juga datang untuk menggantika istriku yang baru saja melahirkan putra kedua kami dua hari yang lalu."

"Ah, selamat atas kelahiran putra keduanya. Aku Seo Jaehyun, ayah dari Minhyung."

" _Appa!_ "

Jaehyun mengela nafas lega ketika Mark berlari padanya dan memeluknya dengan tubuh kecilnya. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menjawab jika Jongin bertanya mengapa ia datang menggantikan _'istrinya'_ , yang sebenarnya adalah seorang suami.

"Sudah selesai, Mark? Mau pulang sekarang?"

Mark mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Jaehyun menggendong tubuh Mark sebelum berpamitan pada Jongin. "Kami permisi dulu, Jongin- _ssi_."

* * *

"Eh? Mark, kenapa kau punya dua ayah?"

Donghyuck bertanya pada Mark yang tengah menggambar para anggota keluarganya. Kim Songsaenim menyuruh mereka untuk menggambar keluarga mereka. Ketika seluruh kelas menggambar sosok ayah dan ibu, Mark menggambar dua orang ayah. Tentu saja Donghyuck yang merupakan teman sebangku Mark dibuat bingung.

"Aku tidak mempunyai ibu. Aku tinggal dengan Jaehyun _Appa_ dan Johnny _Daddy_!"

"Eh? Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan mereka _gay_?

" _Gay?_ "

"Jongin Appa dan Soojung Eomma sudah menikah dan mereka saling mencintai! Mungkin kedua ayahmu pun begitu. _Gay_ itu hubungan cinta pria dan pria!"

"Eh?"

"Kashian sekali, Mark! Ia tidak memiliki seoarang ibu, Kedua ayahnya _gay!_ "

"HAHAHAHA!"

Karena perkataan Donghyuck, seisi kelas mulai menertawakan Mark. Mark tersinggung karenanya, sudah lama ia ingin bertanya pada _appa_ dan _daddy_ nya mengapa ia tidak memiliki seorang ibu, tetapi ia tidak berani.

"Pasti kau juga akan menjadi _gay_ ketika kau besar nanti!"

Tubuh Donghyuck terjatuh ke belakang karena Mark menindihnya. Dengan tangan kecilnya, Mark melayangkan sebuah tinju mentah pada pipi kiri Donghyuck.

"MARK! DONGHYUCK!"

Mark segera berdiri ketika Kim _Songsaenim_ yang tadinya sedang pergi ke toilet berlari masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

"Saya tidak terima, anak itu harus diberi hukuman yang layak!"

Jongin menatap sengit Jaehyun dan Johnny yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria berkulit gelap tersebut tampak sangat tidak terima karena putra kesayangannya memiliki luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Jongin- _ssi_ , tenang, di kasus ini anak anda dan Mark bersalah. Dua-duanya bersalah."

"Tidak, _songsaenim_. Jelas-jelas Mark yang memukul Donghyuck!"

Johnny yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuka suara. "Putra anda yang menghina Mark terlebih dahulu, wajar jika ia tersinggung."

"Pantas saja Mark suka bertindak seenaknya. Ia dibesarkan oleh kaum _gay_ seperti kalian. Ternyata benar, kaum _gay_ memang suka berbuat seenaknya."

Jongin membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget ketika Johnny mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dengan kuat.

"John, sudah, jangan."

Jaehyun berusaha menarik tangan suaminya, tetapi gagal karena Johnny jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau lelaki normal, tetapi kau tidak bisa mendidik anakmu dengan baik."

Pria bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut melepaskan Jongin dengan kasar. Johnny bukanlah pria yang mudah emosi, tetapi Jongin sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Mark harus dihukum!"

Jongin memukul meja milik sang guru sebelum beranjak keluar.

* * *

Mark menundukkan kepalanya takut. Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya, sementara Johnny berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Wajah Johnny yang tampak serius membuat nyali Mark menciut.

"Mark, kenapa tadi bertengkar dengan Donghyuck?"

Jaehyun bertanya. Jemari-jemari lentiknya mengusap rambut hitam Mark dengan lembut. Di saat-saat begini, Jaehyun lah yang selalu menjadi penengah. Johnny bukannya marah pada Mark, ia hanya masih emosi karena Jongin.

"Donghyuck bilang Mark tidak punya ibu, Dia juga menghina _appa_ dan _daddy_." Lirih Mark.

Johnny menundukkan tubuhnya dan memegang bahu Mark. "Mark, Donghyuck memang salah, tetapi Mark juga salah karena sudah memukulnya. Lain kali, Mark harus sabar."

Jaehyun dan Johnny tersenyum ketika Mark mengangguk kecil. Menasehati Mark bukanlah hal yang sulit karena sikapnya yang penurut.

"Tapi Mark ingin punya seorang ibu..."

* * *

"YA, SEBENTAR!"

Jaehyun berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Seseorang memencet bel apartemennya dan Jaehyun harus beranjak dari sofa karena Johnny sedang memangku Mark yang tengan menonton film animasi di televisi.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Seo Joohyun dari komisi perlindungan anak. Saya mendapat kabar dari Kim Jongin-ssi mengenai keluarga anda. Apa anak anda di asuh dengan baik?"

"Saya rasa keluarga kami tidak ada masalah, Joohyun-ssi."

"Bolehkah saya masuk?"

Dengan setengah hati, Jaehyun mempersihlakan Joohyun untuk masuk. Mark dan Johnny tampak bingung karena kedatangan wanita yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

"Jae, siapa?"

"Ini Joohyun- _ssi_ , dari komisi perlindungan anak."

"Mark, _go to you room_. Daddy ada tamu."

Mark masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa banyak berbicara, meninggalkan kedua ayahnya bersama Joohyun di ruang tamu. Johnny mematikan televisi, sementara Jaehyun menyiapkan minuman untuk Joohyun.

"Apa Mark bahagia tinggal bersama kalian?"

"Mark sangat bahagia, saya rasa anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Jaehyun berucap dengan sinis sembari meletakkan cangkir teh untuk Joohyun ke atas meja. Ia tidak menyukai ketika orang luar ikut campur ke dalam urusan rumah tangga mereka. Lagi pula, mereka berdua membesarkan Mark dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mungkin dia bahagia, tetapi apakah ia merasa tertekan karena tidak memiliki seorang ibu?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

halo sup

saya datang lagi dengan fic abal, fic ini ngikutin alur cerita dari thai movie judulnya fathers. gw merasa film itu bagus bukan karena gay scenesnya, tapi nilai moralnya. bener" nyinggung issue tentang keluarga gay yang adopsi anak. nilai plusnya lagi, yang main GANTENG, sampe yang jadi anak kecilnya ganteng!

btw, ini cuman bakal 2-3 chapters aja. chap 1 emg pendek, soalnya mau tau reaksi readers dulu. kalo pada demen, ya baru dilanjut hehe

comment ya :)


	2. HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

**CHAPTER 2 - HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**

Johnny mengantar Joohyun keluar apartemennya setelah wanita itu selesai berbicara dengan Mark. Jaehyun menolak untuk mengantar karena ia tidak setuju dengan permintaan Joohyun untuk berbicara berdua dengan Mark.

"Johnny- _ssi_ , tidak ada hal yang salah atau benar dalam mendidik seorang anak. Semua itu subjektif. Tetapi, mendidik anak dan menjadi orangtua yang baik tidaklah mudah."

Pria tampan itu hanya mengangguk, pikirannya masih sedikit kacau. Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa apartemen mereka akan kedatangan seorang tamu dari komisi perlindungan anak. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir, apakah salah ia mengadopsi Mark? Apa lebih baik kaum _gay_ seperti mereka tidak memiliki momongan?

"Permisi." Joohyun membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat dan beranjak pergi.

"John."

Johnny menutup pintu apartemen ketika Jaehyun memanggilnya. Wajah manisnya tampak merengut, rupanya ia benar-benar kesal.

"Hey, sayang. Jangan cemberut seperti itu."

Jaehyun mendesah frustasi saat Johnny mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Jika dibandingkan dengan Johnny, pikiran Jaehyun jauh lebih kacau karena ialah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mendidik Mark karena Johnny pergi ke kantor setiap harinya. Terlebih lagi, Jaehyun lah yang mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi anak karena ia sering merasa kesepian saat suaminya tersebut sedang bekerja.

"Aku bodoh, John. Aku tidak memikirkan pandangan orang lain tentang Mark, aku hanya memikirkan diriku yang kesepian. Lihat, sekarang ia dihina oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan ada yang melaporkan kita pada komisi perlindungan anak. Ayah macam apa aku ini?"

"Kau adalah ayah yang luar biasa, hanya saja kondisi kita yang berbeda membuat orang lain berpikiran buruk." Johnny mengecup kening Jaehyun singkat. "Kita harus terus membersarkan Mark dengan baik, mungkin ke depannya, kita bisa kirim dia untuk bersekolah di luar negeri agar ia tidak lagi dikucilkan."

* * *

"Istri saya? Sebentar." Sehun menyingkirkan telepon dari telinganya dan memanggil istrinya. "Sayang, ada telepon!"

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh kecil berlari menuju suaminya. "Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang tidak pernah bertanya tentang identitas orang yang menelepon."

" _Oops, my bad._ "

Wanita tersebut memukul kepala Sehun pelan sebelum mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

 _"Oh Irene-ssi?"_

"Benar, maaf, ini siapa?"

 _"Saya Seo Joohyun dari komisi perlindungan anak."_

"Eh? Saya dan suami saya tidak memiliki anak, Joohyun-ssi."

 _"Saya ingin bicara mengenai putra anda, Minhyung, yang anda titipkan pada panti asuhan enam tahun yang lalu."_

* * *

"Apa maksud anda menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah Sehun- _ssi_?"

Jaehyun memukul meja kerja milik Joohyun dengan geram. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Joohyun sangat ingin ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangganya. Wanita itu bahkan mencari tahu identitas ibu kandung Mark dan berbicara dengannya. Sungguh keterlaluan!

"Anak anda sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia ingin memiliki seorang ibu. Saya hanya berusaha untuk membantunya. Lagi pula, jika ia memiliki seorang ibu, ia tidak akan dihina oleh teman-temannya lagi."

"Itu bukan berarti anda bisa ikut campur seenaknya!"

"Jae, sudah, tenang."

Johnny berusaha menenangkan Jaehyun yang sedang mengamuk. Selama dua belas tahun pernikahan mereka, Johnny tidak pernah melihat Jaehyun murka seperti ini. Jaehyun adalah sosok yang sabar dan penyayang. Johnny sedikit merasa beruntung karena ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jaehyun sangat marah, jika iya, mungkin ia sudah hanya tinggal nama.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ , Johnny- _ssi_ , aku mohon, biarkan Minhyung tinggal bersama kami selama seminggu saja. Jika ia tidak nyaman, kami akan mengantarkannya kembali ke apartemen kalian."

Jaehyun menatap Irene yang tengah memohon kepadanya. "Kau yang meninggalkannya dan sekarang kau ingin merebutnya dari kami? Aku rasa kau sangat egois, Irene- _ssi_."

"Aku tahu, Jaehyun- _ssi_. Waktu itu kekasihku meninggalkanku karena ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku yang masih sekolah tidak sanggup membesarkannya seorang diri. Percayalah, aku menitipkannya di panti asuhan karena aku ingin ia mendapatkan asuhan yang lebih baik."

"Jae, sudah, ada baiknya kita menuruti perintah Joohyun- _ssi_."

Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan pandangan terluka. "Jadi sekarang kau ada di pihak mereka, John?"

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan Minhyung tinggal bersama kami. Saya tidak tega melihat Irene terus bersedih karena rahimnya harus diangkat tidak lama setelah kami menikah. Ia sangat ingin memiliki anak."

"Aku melakukannya untuk Mark, hanya itu."

Jaehyun menggeret koper kecil milik Mark yang sudah diisi oleh perlengkapan untuk satu minggu. Mark tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia bisa memiliki sosok seorang ibu yang sudah lama ia inginkan.

" _Bye, daddy_! _Bye, appa_! Sampai ketemu minggu depan!"

"Kami permisi, Johnny- _ssi_ , Jaehyun- _ssi_."

Setelah Mark, Irene dan Sehun pergi, Jaehyun melirik Johnny sinis dan beranjak pergi. Namun, Johnny menahan tangan pria tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara, aku sedang tidak _mood_."

"Jae, mengapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita melakukan ini agar Mark senang?."

Jaehyun melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan erat Johnny sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang suami.

"Mark itu anak kita, John. Memang dia anak kandung Irene. Tapi siapa yang membesarkannya? Kita! Apa kau ingin Mark betah tinggal bersama mereka dan meninggalkan kita di sini?"

"Kalau itu memang yang terbaik, mengapa tidak?"

"Jadi kau bisa merelakan Mark semudah itu? Ayah macam apa kau?"

"Aku juga takut, Jae! Bukan hanya kau!"

Pria berambut pirang tersebut bungkam saat nada bicara Johnny meninggi.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika Mark menjadi _gay_ seperti kita?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau merasa kita menjijikkan? Baiklah, John, mungkin memang kau harus mencari seorang wanita untuk kau tiduri karena aku adalah lelaki dan bercinta dengan lelaki itu salah."

"Bukan, Jae, dengar dulu."

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri, malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Mark."

* * *

"Mark!"

"Donghyuck!"

Mark tersenyum miring ketika mendapati Donghyuck dan Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Jelas saja, Mark tampak tengah menggandeng tangan Irene, sementara Sehun sedang mendorong _trolley_ supermarket di sebelah mereka. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Eh? Bukankah-"

"Aku sedang berberlanja bahan untuk makan malam nanti bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_! Sudah ya, aku harus pergi! _Bye, Donghyuck_."

Mark melambaikan tangan kecilnya dan meninggalkan Donghyuck yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Oh, sungguh puas rasanya.

* * *

Mark meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur karena suara guntur. Bocah enam tahun tersebut takut akan guntur.

"Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah tidur?"

Mark beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar Irene dan Sehun. Ia ingat, saat sedang ada guntur, ia selalu masuk ke dalam kamar _appa_ dan _daddy_ nya untuk tidur bersama mereka. Jaehyun selalu berkata bahwa ia sudah besar dan tidak seharusnya takut akan guntur, tetapi pria itu tetap akan memeluknya dan menyanyikan lagu hingga ia tertidur.

"Dikunci..."

Mark merengut sedih dan kembali ke kamarnya. Baru hari keempat, tetapi Mark sudah rindu apartemen lamanya. Irene dan Sehun memang meperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, tetapi semuanya terasa asing baginya. Ia menyesal karena telah memaksa untuk mencari sosok seorang ibu. Mark kini sudah mendapat apa yang ia mau, tetapi ia malah merindukan kasih sayang dari kedua ayah angkatnya.

* * *

"Minhyung, kenapa? Apa kurang enak?"

Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Irene dan Sehun semakin khawatir karena Mark hanya menatap makanan yang ada di depannya tanpa nafsu. Biasanya, Mark selalu makan dengan lahap.

"Kau sakit?"

Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Mark. Lagi-lagi, bocah kecil itu hanya menggeleng.

"Mark rindu masakan _appa_..."

Irene dan Sehun menatap Mark bingung. "Mengapa? Apa Mark tidak suka tinggal di sini?"

"Bukan, Mark senang tinggal di sini. Hanya saja, Mark merindukan _appa_ dan _daddy_."

Wanita cantik tersebut tersenyum pahit sembari menatap suaminya. Ia mengerti, karena meskipum Mark merupakan putra kandungnya, ia tidak ikut membesarkan Mark. Sejak usianya baru beberapa bulan, Mark hidup bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun. Tentu saja Mark lebih merasa nyaman bersama mereka.

"Kalau begitu, apakah Minhyung ingin kembali ke apartemen _appa_ dan _daddy_?"

"Rene..."

Pertanyaan Irene sontak membuat Sehun bingung. Istrinya tersebut selalu menginginkan seorang anak, mengapa ia dengan mudahnya membiarkan Mark kembali ke rumah lamanya.

"Sudahlah, hun, aku rasa memang seharusnya Minhyung tinggal bersama mereka yang telah membesarkannya." Jawab Irene sebelum kembali menatap Mark. "Sekarang Minhyung habiskan makanannya dan kita akan pergi ke tempat _appa_ dan _daddy_!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, tetapi, jika Minhyung sudah kembali pada _appa_ dan _daddy_ , apa _eomma_ boleh sering mengunjungi kalian?"

Mark mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja, Mark sayang _eomma_!"

* * *

"J-jangan, John."

Johnny menyeringai, ia tidak menghiraukan Jaehyun dan terus menciumi dada rata sang suami. Ia merasa geli karena Jaehyun masih saja memasang wajah kesal dan menolak untuk berbicara dengannya, tetapi pria berambut pirang tersebut tetap peduli padanya. Jaehyun masih memasakkan makanan kesukaan Johnny setiap harinya meskipun ia selalu makan terlebih dahulu sebelum Johnny pulang karena tidak ingin makan bersamanya. Ia juga berlagak dingin ketika Johnny tiba-tiba membelikannya sebuket bunga mawar merah. 'Jangan kau pikir bunga mawar bisa meredakan amarahku padamu.' Ucapnya ketika Johnny tiba-tiba memeluknya sepulang kantor dan memberinya bunga mawar favoritnya. Namun, Johnny melihat Jaehyun tersenyum diam-diam sambil mengirup wangi mawar, tentu saja Jaehyun tidak sadar Johnny memperhatikannya.

Dan pagi ini, Jaehyun yang tadinya baru bangun tidur di kamar Mark masuk ke dalam kamar mereka untuk mengambil _cardigan_ berwarna putih favoritnya karena ia kedinginan. Jaehyun melihat Johnny tertidur dengan selimut berantakan dan wajah yang tenang layaknya anak kecil. Karena takut Johnny kedinginan, Jaehyun membenarkan posisi selimut Johnny dengan perlahan. Sialnya, Johnny hanya pura-pura tidur dan sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan mudahnya, Johnny menarik tubuh Jaehyun ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai menyerangnya dengan ciuman.

"Kau bilang jangan, tetapi tubuhmu menyukai sentuhanku, sayang."

Jaehyun mengalihkan padangannya dari wajah Johnny. Ia mengumpat dari dalam hati. Seharusnya ia marah, tetapi mengapa ia malah terangsang? Mungkin karena mereka belum berhubungan seks selama enam hari. Biasanya, Johnny selalu menidurinya minimal tiga kali dalam seminggu.

"Nnnh..."

Sebuah desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir Jaehyun ketika Johnny mengulum dan menghisap putingnya dengan rakus. Jaehyun hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Johnny melakukan apa yang ia inginkan pada tubuhnya. Toh, ia juga sebenarnya merindukan sentuhan dari suaminya.

 _"APPA! DADDY!"_

Aktivitas panas mereka harus terhenti ketika suara nyaring Mark yang diikuti dengan suara gedoran pintu terdengar dari luar apartemen. Jaehyun dan Johnny saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka bingung, mengapa Mark sudah kembali? Ini baru hari keenam. Mereka juga mengira bahwa Mark malah akan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ibu kandungnya untuk selamanya.

Johnny segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar, sementara Jaehyun kembali mengancingkan kembali kemeja piyama hitamnya sebelum berlari mengikutinya. Persetan dengan lehernya yang sudah penuh dengan tanda cinta dari Johnny.

"Mark!"

Johnny mengangkat tubuh Mark dan mencium pipi bocah enam tahun tersebut. " _Oh my god, you are back!_ "

" _Daddy!_ "

Mark tertawa geli ketika Johnny terus mencium pipinya. Jaehyun yang melihat putranya hanya diam, perasaan senang dan lega menyelimuti hatinya.

" _Appa!_ "

Johnny menurunkan tubuh mungil Mark dari gendongannya, membiarkannya berlari menghambur ke pelukan Jaehyun.

"Minhyung merindukan kalian, jadi kami membawanya kembali ke sini."

Sehun menggeret masuk koper kecil milik Mark, sementara Irene hanya tersenyum di sampingnya. Johnny mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa dan mengambil alih koper milik Mark dari tangan Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang mengalahkan kasih sayang kalian berdua yang sudah membesarkan Minhyung, lebih baik Minhyung tetap tinggal di sini."

"Irene- _ssi_ , Sehun- _ssi_ , terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Mark selama hampir seminggu ini."

"Sama-sama, Johnny- _ssi_. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dahulu."

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Kalian boleh datang untuk menemui Mark kapan saja."

"Benar, kalian juga orangtua Mark, bukan hanya kami." Johnny mengusap rambut Mark. "Mulai sekarang, kau memiliki tiga orang ayah dan seorang ibu, Mark."

* * *

"John."

" _Yes, love?_ "

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Johnny. "Sepertinya kita salah menilai Joohyun- _ssi._ "

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Mark. Rupanya wanita itu telah menyelamatkan rumah tangga kita."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Apa tinggal bersama dua orang ayah menyenangkan?"

Joohyun duduk di hadapan Mark dan menatap bocah manis tersebut dengan senyuman ramah. Mereka berdua sedang berbicara berdua di dalam kamar Mark setelah Jaehyun memberikan ijin.

"Menyenangkan, _appa_ selalu bermain denganku setiap hari dan _daddy_ selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas sekolah!"

"Kalau begitu, Minhyung harus selalu berbakti kepada mereka."

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Mark. "Tetapi, aku menginginkan seorang ibu. Semua teman-temanku memiliki ibu, mereka mengucilkanku karena aku berbeda."

"Mark sayang pada _appa_ dan _daddy_?"

"Sangat sayang."

"Jika sayang, mengapa masih menginginkan seorang ibu? _Appa_ dan _daddy_ sudah membersarkan Mark, mereka berdua sama saja seperti orangtua teman-teman Mark yang lain."

"Tapi aku malu, semua orang menganggapku aneh."

"Begini, bibi akan mencarikan ibu untuk Mark, nanti Mark bisa tinggal bersama mereka selama satu minggu. Setelah itu, Mark harus memutuskan, mau tetap tinggal bersama _eomma_ baru atau kembali pada _appa_ dan _daddy_."

"Mengapa harus memilih, aku ingin tinggal bersama _eomma_ baru, juga dengan _appa_ dan _daddy_."

" _Appa_ dan _daddy_ bukanlah keluarga _eomma_ baru, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Di dalam sebuah keluarga, tidak ada lebih dari dua orangtua. Maka dari itu, Mark harus memilih. Tinggal bersama _eomma_ yang baru Mark temui, atau bersama _appa_ dan _daddy_ yang sudah membesarkan dan menyayangi Mark dengan sepenuh hati."

* * *

"Joohyun- _ssi_ sengaja mencari Irene dan menyuruh Mark tinggal bersamanya karena Ia tahu, Mark tidak akan berhenti mencari sosok seorang ibu jika ia tidak mencarikan untuknya. Ia tidak ingin Mark terus menyakiti perasaan kita."

"Benar, Ia tahu jika Mark tidak mungkin lebih nyaman tinggal di rumah baru. Untungnya, semua itu terbukti benar. Kita harus berterima kasih padanya, Jae."

" _APPA! DADDY!_ "

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika Mark tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar. "Sudah waktunya mandi! Ayo mandi bertiga!"

Johnny menatap Jaehyun dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Mark adalah putra kesayangan mereka, dan tanpanya, keluarga mereka tidak sempurna.

.

.

.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

" _Thanks, baby, that was great._ "

Mark mengangguk dan menggumam pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah akibat aktivitas ranjang yang baru ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya, Kim Haechan. Haechan bangkit berdiri dan melepas kondom yang ia pakai. Mark mengamati kekasihnya. Haechan memang tampan, tubuhnya atletis dan kulitnya sedikit gelap. Hanya saja, Mark merasa wajahnya sedikit familiar. Sangat aneh.

" _Do you want me to stay over?_ "

Haechan menyeka tubuh polos Mark dengan handuk dan air hangat. Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama dari dua universitas berbeda di New York. Johnny dan Jaehyun mengirim Mark untuk berkuliah di luar negeri. Di New York, Mark bertemu dengan Haechan, teman dari Lee Jeno yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di kelas marketing. Mark adalah pemuda biseksual, jadi tidak heran jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan Haechan.

" _Stay here, please._ "

Haechan kembali berbaring di samping Mark. Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Haechan. Mark sering menyuruh Haechan untuk menginap karena ia merasa kesepian di apartemennya. Karena itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen Mark setelah kontrak sewa apartemen Haechan berakhir minggu depan.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar cerita lucu?"

"Hm?"

"Dulu, ketika aku berumur enam tahun, aku menyukai teman sekelasku, dia sangat manis."

"Oh? Cinta pertamamu?"

"Benar, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatinya, aku menindasnya."

"Kejam sekali!"

"Kedua orangtuanya adalah sepasang gay, jadi aku menindasnya karena itu. Sayangnya, saat naik ke kelas dua, ia pindah sekolah dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi di Seoul setelah itu."

Sebentar. Mengapa semua ini terdengat sangat tidak asing? Mark menatap Haechan horor. "K-kau... Donghyuck?" Pantas saja wajahnya sangat mirip dengan teman masa kesilnya.

"Benar, _took you long enough to realise, my love_. Mungkin karena hampir semua orang memanggilku Haechan. Jangan khawatir, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"GYAAAAAA!"

 **END**

* * *

HI HI

thanks a lot buat kalian yang udah review di first chapter!

 **Esa315 , BlueBerry Jung, markiestgyeoul, jaejae, glaudyap, seiyuuka, daunlontar** (hina kali kau nak liat judulnya aja udah mikir daddy kink) **, leejegun, strynine, Yuta Noona, AutumnBabyy, 100BrightStars, ChiminChim, MarkChan Noona, pacarnyaobba, chochopanda99, hopekies, MyNameX, fan9irlssi, jaehyunss, Yutrash, JirinHope, kiyo, Noonajae, wonowngyu, Park RinHyun-Uchiha and Nana Lee Jeno !**

anyway, special thanks to fan9irlssi buat rekomendasi hunrenenya, awalnya bingung mau bikin siapa jadi mama kandungnya mark.

buat yang request mark end up sama haechan, here you go!

see you in another story!


End file.
